


🌲Camp Out🌲

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, Dates, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Plans, Post Reveal, Quick Reveal, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: The gang goes camping and well... shiz goes down.





	1. Bon Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this camping fic!

The red and orange grew higher and higher as the heat intensified. Marinette found herself within Adrien Agreste’s arms for the third time in one weekend. Even as the rain came down and they had to run into the nearby cave she couldn't find herself to care. Alya and Nino were probably doing fine wherever they were. The groups would find each other, they would survive this.

OoOoOoOo

It was nearing the end of the school year and French literature class, the last period of the week, had just dismissed. As the noisy chairs were being pulled and bags were packed Alya began to speak, “Are you guys free the weekend after school gets out?”

“Most likely, why?” Nino replied as he zipped his bag and rested it on his shoulders.

“My family has a campground that we used to go to every year. This year my parents couldn’t take us because of work but they said I could still go if I could find some friends.” She replied as she threw on her backpack as well.

“I’ll have to ask my parents--but I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.” Marinette grinned.

“I’ll ask..but I’m not that sure my father will allow it. Thank you though.” Adrien frowned slightly, Nino rubbed his friend’s back reassuringly.

“Hey, d-don’t count your chickens before they hatch.” Marinette smiled comfortingly.

Alya took that as an opportunity to yell goodbye before grabbing Marinette’s arm and yanking her out of the room. 

Nino looked over to Adrien who just shrugged, “What just happened?”

“Girl stuff?” Nino assumed.

“Okay then…” He laughed as he looked over to the time, “crap, I have to go. Sorry man.”

“No worries, bye bud, hope you can come.” The two walked out of the room and separated as they fist bumped.

OoOoOoOo

As the boys were being confused, Marinette felt herself get dragged to the bathroom by Alya, who squealed out, “GIRLLLLL! You just not only talked to Adrien properly but you comforted him!! I’m so proud of you!!”

“I-I did?” She questioned surprisingly.

“You did. Were you not there or something?” 

“I guess confident Mari just took over.”

“What am I going to do with you, girlie?” Alya laughed as the two walked out of the bathroom. 

The girls stopped at their lockers before walking with their arms linked to Marinette’s house. As they walked in through the bakery side the bell rang and Marinette’s mom greeted them with a smile, “Hello, welcome to Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie! Today we have a buy one get one half off sale on croissants.” 

“Oh, I have heard they are the best, very tempting.” Alya chuckled as Sabine turned from her work at the display box.

“Oh, girls, it’s you! How was school?” She asked with a pleasant smile tugging at her lips.

“School was good today. Alya and I were wondering something though…”

“Wondering what?”

“Could I go camping with Alya, Nino, and possibly Adrien next weekend?” Marinette asked with a hopeful grin.

“I’ll check if we have any big deliveries. If we don’t you can.”

“THANK YOU, MAMAN! I LOVE YOU!” Marinette cheered as she jumped into her mother’s arms for a hug. The eldest Cheng woman just smiled and hugged her daughter back.

“No problem, I love you too. There are snacks upstairs, go have fun.” The two girls didn’t need to be told twice as they headed up the stairs almost immediately. 

“YESS! Best way to start a summer ever!!” Alya grinned excitedly as she ran up the stairs with Marinette.

“Most definitely.” Marinette laughed as she followed Alya.

It wasn’t that easy for everyone though. Nino had an easy time and his parents agreed, but Adrien not so much…

“Nathalie, can you schedule a meeting with my father please?” Adrien asked when he got into the car after school.

“What will this meeting be concerning?”

“Uh, for the first weekend out of school my friend Nino was wondering if I wanted to sleep over. It would be that Saturday through Monday.”

Technically it wasn’t a complete lie...He would just need to be dropped off at Nino’s. That could work. Alya had volunteered to drive since her mom had a minivan, so they could just get picked up together!

“I’ll check in with him.” She replied in a monotone manner.

“Thank you!” Adrien exclaimed.

“No.”

“But father--”

“I said no, you will not be going to that hooligan’s place of residence,” Gabriel replied sternly.

“What if I agree to take those business classes you mentioned?”

“Hmm, you’ll need to do extra photoshoots before and after the trip. Plus your homeschooling will resume over the summer.” 

“Deal. Thank you, father!” Adrien ran to hug his father.

“Ah, yes, you’re welcome.” Gabriel patted his son as he released the hug.

Now there was still one issue. He needed to tell Ladybug that he would be out of town soon… They had patrol tomorrow so he could do it then, hopefully, she wouldn’t be too mad...


	2. Oh Damn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I warned you the reveal was quick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so here is an extra chapter!

Chat Noir was sitting down on the top of the Arc de Triomphe over thirty minutes early for patrol when he heard Ladybug plop down next to him.

“Why are you so early, Bug?” He laughed out as he rubbed his neck lightly.

A day had passed since he found out he could go. This would be his first real sleepover (Chloé based excluded) and he was really excited. They swore to make it amazing for their deprived cinnamon roll.

He was so antsy that he had to leave for patrol early. Plagg wasn’t even that angry to transform for once!

“I saw a certain cat on the media. It seems you were a tad bit early. And you only come here when something in your civilian life is wrong.” She sighed.

“Nothing is wrong. Things are really good. I was invited to my friend’s campsite next weekend, but I need to talk to you about that. If there is an akuma I don’t know how long it will take me to get here because the site is in Rouen.”

Ladybug’s jaw dropped. What are the odds that they would be going to the same place on the same weekend? Alya was Rena and Nino was Carapace so it couldn’t be them under the mask….That left- Adrien!! 

“Bug!? Are you mad, I’m sorry, I won’t go. I’ll fight alongside you for all of eternity, I’m sorr-”

“It’s fine, it’s just... is the campsite name Echoué by any chance?” She asked with a serious gaze. 

Chat Noir was really frickin’ confused, what happened to no personal details?

“It is…”

“Holy crap!!! Adrien?!” She squealed as she stood up and began pacing.

“How did you know?!?!” He questioned frantically as he stood as well.

“Uhh…..Spots off.” She squeaked out as a pink light surrounded her

“Mari?” He questioned with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Wow.”

“Good wow or bad?” She mumbled.

“Fantastic.”

“Oh, you heard that?” 

“Cat hearing.”

“Ahhh.” She breathed as she rubbed her arm.

“Want me to run you home and we could talk?” Chat offered.

“Chat Noir trying to sneak into a girl’s bedroom. What would the media think?!” She laughed trying to break the tension.

“Or better yet: Adrien Agreste!” He laughed as she remembered their situation, both were leaving town. Both were superheroes. They loved one another just the wrong forms…. 

Chat Noir carefully lifted her and her arms naturally found a place securely around his neck. He looped his gentle arms under her knees and carried her away bridal style. Her mind would have been blown with excitement if only she didn’t have more pressing matters.

And as Chat Noir ran them across the Parisian landscape her fears only grew. So many things to worry about: protecting Paris, Adrien liking her, her being in love with Chat, THE FACT THAT SHE KISSED HIM TWICE, and just the fact that this was all piling up at once!!

As her thoughts grew so did her grasp around his neck. His arm that was wrapped around her body rubbed soothing circles that relaxed her on slightly. As he rubbed her back she looked up into his eyes just to hear him whisper, “It’s okay. We’ll work everything out as long as we have each other, I mean we are Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

If she hadn’t loved Adrien before she most definitely did now. Everything would be fine, things would work out. 

Marinette collected her thoughts as she felt them come to a stop. Adrien gently set her down in the lawn chair she kept out on her terrace as he commanded his kawami to sit down.

“CHEESE, ADRIEN, CHEESE! Where is it? I’m withering away to nothingness, I feel the abyss of darkness, wait, no, I see light!”

Marinette giggled as Adrien bickered back and forth with his kawami. She surely lucked out there.  
“Mari?” Adrien called out.

“Oh, uh, yes?” She replied.

“Did you hear me?” He chuckled lightly.

“Uhh, no...sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he laughed slightly before continuing as he rubbed his neck, “I asked if you have any cheese, preferably camembert? I didn’t think to bring any because I didn’t expect this…”

“I can go check. You can head down with Tikki to sit on the chaise, make yourself at home.”

‘Did she just function while talking to Adrien? Hell yeah, personal victory!’ Marinette laughed to herself as she headed towards the kitchen.

“Hello Adrien, I am Tikki, the Ladybug kawami of creation and good luck. It is a pleasure to meet you. And hello Plagg, I’ve missed you.” Tikki smiled.

“Ew, I forgot how sickeningly nice you are.” Plagg teased.

“Plagg, is it possible to be nice for even just a second with you?” Adrien groaned as he looked to his kawami before continuing, “And hello Tikki. I am honored to meet you.”

Tikki giggled slightly before leading the two down to Marinette’s room. She made sure to turn Adrien’s attention away from all of the pictures and kept talking to him about anything and everything. 

“Alright, we have a tiny bit of camembert here you go.” Marinette grinned as she handed it to Plagg. 

“AWW, thank youuuuuuu!” He smiled.

Marinette smiled back before looking up to see all of the pictures. She made distressed eye contact to Tikki who quickly went to take them down as Plagg laughed and Marinette began speaking.

“So much for patrol, huh?” Adrien chuckled.

“Heh, yeah…”

“So, let’s talk about the elephant in the room. We’re both going to be away from Paris. I need to get dropped off at Nino’s but we could rent a motorbike and I can drive us up separate to them.”

“Alya and Nino will have a field day though...and since when can you ride a bike?”

“For my 16th birthday I began to get my license and I have a bike at home.” 

“That’s really cool.”

“Thanks, but uh, what are we doing about Alya and Nino?” He laughed slightly.

“W-well, I have an idea...Promise not to laugh though.” She pointed at him sternly.

“Promise.”

“Okay, so...I-I have a pretty big c-c-cr-crushonyouandIcouldtellthemyouoverheardme!”

“French please?” He smiled reassuringly.

“I have a crush on you and I could say you overheard me talking to myself and asked me out. We wanted to come to drop off our bags in the car but wanted to head up separately because we’re dating. And we can leave on your bike if there’s an akuma.” 

“You like me?”

“That’s all you got out of that?”

“Heh, I heard it’s just; I love you. And...will you be my girlfriend?”

Marinette’s jaw dropped to the ground as she replied a soft yes.

This night definitely had a strange turn of events not that either was complaining. The two wound up talking the night away and fell asleep in one another’s arms in front of her computer after many talks and games.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: You may sense an early reveal, and that’s because it will be pretty quick (and cheesy)! This is only a short story, but there will be hopefully some depth to it. Enjoy, comment, and kudos, please!


End file.
